V6.22
Skins Splash Art Update * Rift Quest 2016 Skins * Worldbreaker Skins |Release = November 10th, 2016 |Related = 6.22 Patch Notes |Prev = V6.21 |Next = V6.23 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * (Awarded to players who earn Gold+) * Mesoamerican / Spirit Fire / Sun Goddess ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) * Role-playing games ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) The following Chromas packs have been added to the store: * * The following Champions and Skins have received a new splash art: * * * * * The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: League Client Alpha Tester profileicon.png|League Client Alpha Tester All-Star 2016 profileicon.png|All-Star 2016 ;Season 2016 Season 2016 - Solo - Bronze profileicon.png|Bronze Solo Season 2016 - 3v3 - Bronze profileicon.png|Bronze 3v3 Season 2016 - 5v5 - Bronze profileicon.png|Bronze 5v5 Season 2016 - Solo - Silver profileicon.png|Silver Solo Season 2016 - 3v3 - Silver profileicon.png|Silver 3v3 Season 2016 - 5v5 - Silver profileicon.png|Silver 5v5 Season 2016 - Solo - Gold profileicon.png|Gold Solo Season 2016 - 3v3 - Gold profileicon.png|Gold 3v3 Season 2016 - 5v5 - Gold profileicon.png|Gold 5v5 Season 2016 - Solo - Platinum profileicon.png|Platinum Solo Season 2016 - 3v3 - Platinum profileicon.png|Platinum 3v3 Season 2016 - 5v5 - Platinum profileicon.png|Platinum 5v5 Season 2016 - Solo - Diamond profileicon.png|Diamond Solo Season 2016 - 3v3 - Diamond profileicon.png|Diamond 3v3 Season 2016 - 5v5 - Diamond profileicon.png|Diamond 5v5 Season 2016 - Solo - Master profileicon.png|Master Solo Season 2016 - 3v3 - Master profileicon.png|Master 3v3 Season 2016 - 5v5 - Master profileicon.png|Master 5v5 Season 2016 - Solo - Challenger 1 profileicon.png|Challenger 1 Solo Season 2016 - 3v3 - Challenger 1 profileicon.png|Challenger 1 3v3 Season 2016 - 5v5 - Challenger 1 profileicon.png|Challenger 1 5v5 Season 2016 - Solo - Challenger 2 profileicon.png|Challenger 2 Solo Season 2016 - 3v3 - Challenger 2 profileicon.png|Challenger 2 3v3 Season 2016 - 5v5 - Challenger 2 profileicon.png|Challenger 2 5v5 Season 2016 - Solo - Challenger 3 profileicon.png|Challenger 3 Solo Season 2016 - 3v3 - Challenger 3 profileicon.png|Challenger 3 3v3 Season 2016 - 5v5 - Challenger 3 profileicon.png|Challenger 3 5v5 League of Legends V6.22 General ;Armor Penetration * Flat armor penetration. * Lethality. Functionally identical to flat armor penetration, except that it scales with the target's level. 1 Lethality grants Lethality ( Lethality Target's level) 18}} armor penetration. ;Minimap * New icon for lesser jungle monsters. * Turret icons now update to indicate turrets and . * Plants also have icons in the minimap once you gain sight of them. ;Minions * Melee minions ** Health growth over time increased by 60%. ** Gaining attack damage as the game progresses. * Ranged minions ** Health growth over time decreased by 60% ** Now gain 100% attack damage as the game progresses. ;Scoreboard Ordering * Games drafted in New Champ Select will automatically order the scoreboard by role (top, jungle, mid, marksman, support). ;Stealth Rework * All existing forms of stealth now fall under on of the follow categories: ;Turrets * Inhibitor and Nexus turrets fire laser bullets like all other turrets, instead of lasers. * Turret bullets now deal a fixed percent of minion . ** per bullet (requires 3 turret shots). ** per bullet (requires 2 turret shots). ** per bullet (requires 8 turret shots). ** per bullet (requires 20 turret shots). ;Wards * Attacking wards no longer procs lifesteal or omnivamp effects. Champions Items Summoner's Rift Plants * Plants grow within the jungle and river and can be attacked to trigger an effect, based on the plant. * Plants are stationary, neutral units with 1 health. Destroying them (via basic attack) triggers an effect. * Plants spawn as inactive seeds and take 60 seconds to become usable. Each seed type has a unique appearance. * First spawn locations for all plants are pre-determined. * The first wave of plants is identical in every game. * Each plant has its own set of spawn rules. ** *** nearby units (including the attacker) when destroyed, even over walls. *** Blast Cone displays a self-only indicator to champions in the blast radius, showing where they'll land if it's detonated. *** There are 2 spawn locations within each quadrant, with one in both red quadrants providing access into the and pits. *** First inner cone spawns between 1:15 and 1:25. *** First outer cone spawns between 2:15 and 2:30. *** Inner cone respawn time is between 5 and 7 minutes. *** Outer cone respawn time is between and minutes. ** *** When destroyed, releases vision-granting pollen in a large cone that flies in the direction the attacker was facing, revealing units and wards for 12 seconds (3 seconds on champions). *** Scryer's Bloom displays a self-only range indicator to champions on mouse-over, showing which direction the pollen will fly. *** Scryer's Bloom can spawn in two spots per jungle quadrant, close to river ramps. *** First spawns between 3:00 and 3:30, always at each quadrant's spawn point nearest to the side lanes. *** Next-spawn time is between 5 and minutes at either spawn point, starting once a given quadrant's Scryer's Bloom is destroyed. *** Only one Scryer's Bloom can be present per quadrant. ** *** Drops 5 fruits on the ground when killed. *** Each fruit heals for % maximum health}} or level)}} flat health, whichever is higher. *** Eating a fruit you for 35% for seconds. *** Honeyfruit spawn along river walls, starting near or pits and slowly extending closer toward lanes over the course of the game. *** First spawns between 5:00 and 5:30. *** Respawn time is between and 7 minutes. *** If a Honeyfruit isn't taken before its respawn timer completes, a second Honeyfruit may spawn. No more than two Honeyfruits can exist per half of the river. Jungle ;General * Small camp respawn timer increased to 150 seconds from 100 seconds. * Monster stats no longer scale linearly up to level 9. ** Their current base stats (factoring any below changes to base stats). ** +10% health, +50% resistances and +40% damage. ** +25% health, +75% resistances and +55% damage. ** Returns to linear scaling (40-75% extra health and 185-370% extra damage). * General spawn timer reduced to ~1:37 from 1:40. ** and first spawn is 1:52 instead. ** First clear gives about the same amount of gold/experience. ; camp * Krug camp now consists of one and one . When killed, the spawns two (~60% less health). When are killed, they spawn two (~88% less health). ** do not split and die to a single basic attack. * Total Krug camp reward increased to about 150% of other camps. ; camp * Both . * Stats slightly up to compensate. * Now has negative magic resistance. ; camp * Number of increased to 5 from 3. * Crimson Raptor health cut by roughly half, damage cut by roughly two thirds. * Raptors health increased by roughly half. ; * No longer deals more damage and takes less damage based on how many elemental drakes your team has secured. * duration increased to 150 seconds from 120. ; * Attack damage is now significantly lower, but attack speed is significantly higher. However, his attack speed steadily decreases over time. ; camp * Both . * Stats slightly up to compensate. * Now has negative armor. ; * Spawn time increased to 10 minutes from 6. * On-spawn attack damage reduced to 119 from 147. Summoner Spells ; * buffs removed. * Against large monsters, now restores 100 health. * Recharge timer increased to 90 seconds from 75. * Recharge timer now start at 1:40 instead of 1:25. Masteries : There are now three keystone masteries in all trees at tiers 2 and 4. Ferocity ;Tier 2 * ** Moved to tier 4 from tier 2. * ** Basic attacks versus champions deal bonus damage (9 second per-target cooldown). ;Tier 4 * ** Damage dealt modifier increased to 5% from 3%. ** Damage taken modified increase to from . * ** Bonus damage per stack increased to from 1%. *** Maximum bonus damage increased to from 5%. * ** Gain up to 5% increased damage over 5 seconds when in combat with enemy champions. * ** ;Tier 6 * ** Stack increased to 10 from 8. ** One stack now grants + ( level)|color=AD}} instead of ( level)}} on-hit physical damage. *** Maximum 10 stacks grants + ( level)|color=AD}} instead of ( level)}} on-hit physical damage. ** Stack duration reduced to 4 seconds from 6. Cunning ;Tier 4 * ** Stepping into brush causes your next attack or damaging ability to deal as bonus magic damage (9 second cooldown). ;Tier 5 * ** Now grants Lethality instead of / / / / armor penetration. Resolve ;Tier 2 * ** Gain and when near to an allied tower. ;Tier 4 * ** Gain 10% (+ level}} flat) bonus and for 2 seconds when damaged by an enemy champion (9 second cooldown). ;Tier 6 * ** Removed. * ** Gain a shield for level)}} for 4 seconds after hitting an enemy champion with hard crowd control (30 second cooldown). ** , , , , , , , and count as hard crowd control. Runes ;General * All sources of Armor Penetration replaced with Lethatilty. ;Tier 3 * }} ** Renamed to Mark of Lethality from Mark of Flat Armor Penetration. ** Now grants Lethality instead of armor penetration. * }} ** Renamed to Quintessence of Lethality from Quintessence of Flat Armor Penetration. ** Now grants Lethality instead of armor penetration. * }} (Hybrid) ** Renamed to Mark of Precision from Mark of Hybrid Penetration. ** Now grants Lethality instead of armor penetration. * }} (Hybrid) ** Renamed to Quintessence of Precision from Quintessence of Hybrid Penetration. ** Now grants Lethality instead of armor penetration. pl:V6.22 Category:Preseason 2017 patch Category:Patch notes